Days In Counting
by bs13
Summary: (Rainbow Snowcone Week Day Four: Alternate Universe) When Tooth and her friends recruit troublemaker Jack Frost for the Guardians, a gang they call their own, they never quite expected the change he would bring. Tooth in particular can't help but want to get to know him better, and maybe even a little more than that.


**Now, I adore Rainbow Snowcone, but I'm not a good writer of them at ALL. This oneshot is absolutely all over the place and kind of...rushed. This might be my only entry for the week, thankfully, so I don't spam the Rise of the Guardians archive with my horrible writing.**

**Day Four of Rainbow Snowcone week: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its affiliates.**

_**(P.S. I made the line breaks of this kind of in days, in honor of the week.)**_

* * *

**Day 1: A Smoky Bar**

Toothiana blows smoke up at the ceiling, exhaling deeply as she does. She's tired of waiting, and the guy manning the bar keeps shooting her suggestive looks, but she sticks around anyway. They're going to pay for this later, she swears, or maybe she'll just make them buy her a drink. She could use one. She's had a hard day.

"Tooth, there you are!" Nicholas St. North exclaimes as he grabs a seat across from her, flashing gold-lined teeth through a dark, bushy beard. "We look outside but could not find you. We thought maybe you were not going to come. Sandy is not here, but Aster and I have come."

"That's okay." Tooth shrugs, and she notices that Aster's already at the bar, getting drinks. "What's the news, North, now that you've dragged me from my house at ten at night?" She's smiling at him now, though, because she really doesn't mind _too_ much.

"Is Man in Moon," North leans forward, whispering a little. "He chose someone else."

"You mean...to join the Guardians?" Tooth's eyes widen.

"Yes. When Sandy comes I will discuss." North looks away and notices that Aster then slides into the seat next to Tooth, slamming down three beers. North immediately takes one, and Aster smirks Tooth's way before passing her one as well. Tooth is the next-to-youngest one in their group at only nineteen years of age, just a few years shy of the legal drinking age.

"Oi, how'd ya get in here, Tooth?" Aster mumbles past his bottle as he takes a long drink.

"How do you think?" Tooth huffs as she drinks from her beer herself.

Aster laughs through his drink, making a funny sound. Of course he'd laugh, Tooth thinks to herself, because he doesn't get why she deals drugs. Not only for the money, but for the way it gets her through places like these. It earns her _respect_. He doesn't get it. Aster can get respect anywhere he goes; he's tall, lean, and intimidating, which his steel gray eyes and face tattoos.

"Forget I asked, sheila," Aster says as he places his bottle down. "Where's Sandy now?"

"Getting hustled." Tooth sips from her beer and gestures to the front of the bar where their shortest and youngest friend stands, not being let in by the guys at the front. Then again, Sandy is only sixteen; he really isn't even supposed to be let in.

"I'll deal with 'em," Aster pushes up his sleeves like he was about to do something dirty, pulling his lips into his smug smirk that only means he knows he's going to beat them up. North shakes his head as he mutters about unfairness towards Sandy, but Tooth is the first to really move.

"I'll get him instead." Tooth pushes Aster back from where he is about to stand up as she gets up herself, putting out her cigarette. "We really can't get kicked out of here again." She goes as Aster protests over that only happening one time. Sandy catches Tooth's eye from where he looks flustered- he's mute and can't talk, and the guys not letting him in can't understand his sign language.

"Hey, watch where you're going," one guy insists as Tooth shoves past the guys there to reach her friend.

"Don't worry, guys, he's with me," Tooth assures the guys, and they exchange looks.

"Aw, just get him in," one of the guys says. "The fuzz ain't around these parts anyway."

Tooth leads Sandy away, triumphant over the event. Sandy waves at her to say hello as they do.

"Hi, Sandy," Tooth says cheerfully. "Did North tell you the news?"

Sandy nods, but then he pauses and shakes his head no.

"Yeah, we're waiting on it too," Tooth sighs. "I can get you a beer. Want one?"

Sandy shakes his head no.

"Okay." Tooth doesn't press him. They reach the table and Sandy sits by North.

"Alright, he's here. Now what's the thing that's got ya all twisted up in knots, North?" Aster cuts to the chase.

"Man in Moon chose Guardian." North leans forward.

"Hold up, another Guardian?" Aster's pissed, and Tooth can tell as his face is red and his eyes hard. "We don't need-"

"I told him too," North cuts him off. "He says is for good of us."

"Well, who is it?" Tooth ignores Aster's complaints. "Boy or girl? Are they good?"

"Is boy," North says. "Jack Frost. As to whether or not he's good, well, he's the best there is."

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" Aster exclaims. "It's bad enough we get another member, but we get Jack _fucking_ Frost-"

Sandy doesn't show displeasure or pleasure, but he just nods like it's enough.

"Oh, him!" Tooth's eyes light up. She's heard of Jack Frost, of course; who hasn't? His smooth criminal ways are infamous. After he robs a place, he always leaves behind a spray-painted snowflake just so people can grumble that Jack Frost was there. If that wasn't badass enough, he's attractive, with dyed white hair, blue eyes, and teeth so white Tooth can only dream about them.

"There's no way I'm working with _Jack Frost_," Aster huffs. "Pick someone else. Just not that guy that calls himself the Groundhog. He's always freaked me out, and not only because he actually believes he's a groundhog. Seriously, he believes that."

"Is not my choice!" North holds up his hands defensively. "Is Man in Moon's..."

"Damn it, well, does Frost even know?" Aster fumes.

"Not yet." North's eyes twinkle. "But he will."

* * *

**Day 3: Bloodless Teeth**

"Are you insane, North? You kidnapped him?" Tooth glares at her larger, less intelligent friend as they speed away.

"Only for good purpose," North says defensively.

"Can't argue that one." Tooth sighs. "Hey- where is he?" She peeks in the back seat of the car and doesn't find anyone.

"In trunk," North says cheerfully.

"You mean you closed him in that small amount of space?! He might suffocate!"

"Oh, he is fine-"

"_North_!"

"Alright, I check!" North raises his hands defensively. "Pull over."

Tooth does as he says, and North unlocks his door with certainty.

"Uh, North?" Tooth stops him.

"Hmm?"

"Please leave him...bloodless. You get what I mean?" Tooth crinkles her nose apologetically.

"Come, bring bat," North says without weighing her words. "I need intimidation when I greet him."

"I think you've got that covered," jokes Tooth as she eyes his muscled arms and scary demeanor, but she picks up the steel baseball bat off her car floor and gets out of the car as well. Tooth tosses North the keys, and North unlocks the trunk. Jack Frost then comes tumbling out.

He coughs first, then looks up from the sidewalk to stare at North and Tooth.

North cracks his knuckles.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack Frost blurts right away. "North? And...Tooth?" His blue eyes flicker back and forth from between the two of them. He knows them, of course; they're infamous gang members. "Please don't tell me you have the kangaroo around here somewhere, too. Sandman I can take, but the kangaroo..."

"Kangaroo?" Tooth looks at North. North shrugs.

"Hey, what the hell?" Jack finally says. "Why'd you break into my place and then just take me?"

"North, you idiot." Tooth sighs, and she places a hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"Oh," North brightens, "is because you're Guardian."

"What?" Jack asks, and his teeth- his bloodless, perfect teeth- flash as he says that.

In an instant, Tooth's fingers are in his mouth.

"Oh my God, look at your teeth!" Tooth gushes. "They're perfect! Look, North, they _do_ look like freshly fallen snow!" She sighs dreamily, placing her hands over her heart. She remembers her parents at that moment- they were both dentists, and she just knows they would have loved Jack's teeth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" North chuckles. "Well, Jack, welcome to Guardians! Now we must do-"

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack interrupts.

"Huh?" North pauses.

"I don't want to be a Guardian," Jack says slowly and clearly, his blue eyes sharp as they meet North's and Tooth's eyes in turn. "It sounds boring. You guys are all organization and hard work and stuff. I'm more about having fun and my freedom. I admire your work, really, I do, but I'm just not interested."

"But Jack-" Tooth cuts in

"No." Jack cuts her off too. "I'm not the guy you're looking for. I like being alone, and being in a group with others- even a pretty hardcore gang- well, it's not something I'm used to, you know? You guys aren't bad. Honest. I'll just be on my way now."

"Wait," Tooth insists, "at least come by and check out what we do."

"I've read all the newspapers." Jack looks her way and gives her a half-smile. "I know what you can do."

Jack then turns and shoves a hand in his dark blue hoodie pocket as he walks away.

* * *

**Day 5: Striking a Deal**

"So we don't have Frost," Aster shrugs. "So what?"

"_So what_?" Tooth echoes. "MIM says we need him, and he's never wrong. There's a reason he runs this gang."

"Then he's wrong," Aster snaps dangerously. "We don't need Jack. We can take down the Nightmare gang fair and square in our rumble tonight. I'll deal with the nasty leader, Pitch, and the rest of ya take on his nightmares."

"No way," Tooth insists. "MIM says not to go in without-"

"_Jack_. Yeah, I know." Aster makes a face of disgust

"Listen," North breaks in, "we just have to strike deal with Jack."

"What kind of deal?" Aster questions, suspicious. "I don't exactly want to strike any deals with _Jack Frost_."

"Yeah. It can be like a temporary agreement," Tooth agrees. "What can we offer Jack, though?"

"You've got plenty of your stash left, don't you?" Aster asks. Tooth checks to make sure he isn't jabbing at her again and then nods. "There ya go, then. In case he doesn't like drugs, then there's money. Sandy can hook 'im up with that."

Sandy gives them a thumbs up.

"First we call Jack in again," North reminds them.

"I'll do it," Tooth offers. "I don't exactly want you guys scaring him off."

"MIM says he likes bar on seventh street. Check there first." North isn't fazed by her request, seeing how he's used to be intimidating, and surely of scaring off people. On the other hand, Tooth kind of knows that Jack Frost isn't the kind of guy to be intimidated. No, Jack Frost seems just the opposite.

She just wants to get to know him. At least a little.

As Tooth drives away from North's house, she exhales a little. She's nervous, though she can't tell why. Jack Frost just seems untouchable to her. He's mysterious to her. He's...well, attractive. If that isn't enough to make her nervous, she doesn't know what is. In fact, she almost wishes she had let the guys come by the time she pulls up to the bar at seventh.

She pushes through the doors when she arrives. The bar isn't as run down as she imagined, but at least there are no pesky people in the front checking for IDs. Tooth hasn't been to this bar before; she reckons it's because it's farther away and has always seemed too clean for her taste. The shadiest bars always get her the most business, after all.

Tooth spots Jack right away. With an arm wrapped around a blond's shoulders, his white hair and blinding smile give him away. She recognizes the blond as Astrid, a member of the gang the Riders of Berk. Tooth wonders for a second if Astrid and Jack have a thing. When Astrid shoves Jack's arm off and punches him, though, Tooth takes the thought back. Astrid then leaves Jack at the table he's at, going off with a skinny, overly-tattooed guy in glasses that Tooth recognizes as another member of the Riders of Berk named Hiccup.

Jack meets her eye then and he shoots her a lopsided smirk before he takes a long drink from a bottle.

Tooth takes that as an invitation to join him.

"Hi," Tooth says lamely, and she can feel a blush come on.

"Hi," he echoes. "Sit down. Tooth, right? What's up?"

"I just came by to ask you something," Tooth admits as she sits. "When you didn't want to be a Guardian, it kind of set us back a little, 'cause there's a sort of crisis going on that we need hep about. You know Pitch, right? He runs the Nightmares, and he's been kind of a bother for us. And you know MIM, right? He runs the Guardians, and-"

"Tooth," Jack laughs, "you're talking too fast."

"Am I? I didn't notice," Tooth says, confused.

"Listen, I know you're here to rope me into joining you," Jack says. "I know about Pitch, too- he tried getting me into the Nightmares, but he was so damn cocky that I wasn't about to give in. Plus, he's an asshole, and I basically kind of hate him. Is he messing with you guys or something?"

"Kind of. He's trying to take over Child Alley, which is part of our turf," Tooth explains. "Pitch and his gang are going to face off against us in a rumble tonight, but MIM refuses to go on without you. I know you don't want to be a Guardian, but can you come out with us tonight? We can give you something in return. We don't have much to offer, but-"

"MIM and I go way back, you know." Jack doesn't even offer an answer as he calmly speaks. "He got me into this life. I took a stab in the stomach after some thugs tried to kill my sister, and he found me bleeding on the floor. He took me to the hospital and told me everything- I might have saved my sister, but my parents didn't think I was responsible and kicked me out of the house. I was eighteen, anyway, so I was cool with it. He kinda left me on my own after that, though, but he basically paid for my place and left me to do whatever I wanted with my life."

"You chose to be a troublemaker?" Tooth can't hide her confusion well.

"So I'm famous?" Jack asks teasingly. "Well, everyone's got a story, and mine is just some tragic shit that makes me who I am. Besides, I may not have a gang to call my own, but I think I'm a little more than just a troublemaker." He grins at Tooth before turning to his beer bottle, taking a long sip.

"What I mean is, didn't you think there was more to life?" Tooth questions.

"Is there?" Jack looks at her with such intensity Tooth thinks she's going to faint. "What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"Your story. Why don't you think there's more to life?"

"Because nothing else gets me the cash for my apartment," Tooth huffs. "Drug dealing's shady, but it pays the bills. And being with the Guardians is pretty cool. It's not ideal, but like you, I've got my own tragic shit I just don't want to face ever again in a normal life."

"I told you about my fucked up life. Don't you think I deserve a little more?" Jack teases.

"I saw my parents get shot down when I was seventeen." Tooth looks down at the table. "It broke me."

"Isn't that what always happens?" Jack gives a hollow laugh. "People criticize people like us for the life we live, but they don't get us. We've all gone through some pretty fucked up shit, and then they expect us to blend in with them like we're normal. But we're not. We can't deal with the pain that haunts us, and making trouble and committing crime just helps us someway."

"Exactly," Tooth breathes. "I mean, we're all still people like they are."

"Just fucked up people." Jack grins her way again. Tooth resist the urge to swoon at his perfect teeth. "Hey, can I get you a drink or something? I don't mean to be coming on to you or anything. Just a drink and nothing more; what do you say?"

"Sure," Tooth agrees. "I'll have you know, though, I'm not of drinking age."

"So I should get you water or something?"

"Hell no. Anything strong will work for me," Tooth suggests, and Jack looks almost impressed.

"Okay. I'll be back." Jack goes, and Tooth looks around the place quickly. Guys arm wrestle and play pool, and the worst girls seem to be doing is flirting as they sip drinks. She can't even see a single smoker in the room. Yep, this place seems far too clean. She prefers her usual place- what was its name again? The Snuggly Duckling? Yes, that's it.

Tooth's phone buzzes then. It's a text.

**Aster: is he there**

She almost forgot about the deal she was supposed to be making.

**Tooth: yes**

A few seconds, then a buzz.

**Aster: what did he say**

**Tooth: I didnt ask yet**

She sends the text and fears the reply, but Aster's surprisingly fine as he replies.

**Aster: just hurry**

**Tooth: k**

Jack returns, sliding a clear cup across the table to her.

"Thanks," Tooth says. "Um- where were we?"

"We were saying how fucked up we were," Jack reminds her. "But forget that- what about just you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're pretty famous to us loners," Jack says. "You've got a nickname: the Tooth Fairy. How'd that happen?"

"Oh." Tooth blushes. "It's because I, uh, like to punch guys in the face. It often makes them lose a tooth..."

"That's awesome," Jack says, and his lips turn into a smile. "I mean, I just have snowflakes to call my own."

"Is Jack Frost your real name?" Tooth asks.

"Nah. Jackson Overland is my name." Jack shrugs. "Is Tooth your real name? It can't be, am I right?"

"No, but it's close. My real name's just Toothiana."

"Still awfully...toothy." Jack offers.

"Yeah, my parents were dentists." Tooth winces.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Jack winks. "I mean, you did marvel about my teeth when we first _formally_ met. I mean, I heard about you before, so it's not like we _just_ met. I hear you have quite a...a stash. Some guys I know buy from you."

"Yeah," Tooth says simply, but she's uncomfortable. She doesn't like the fact that she deals drugs too much. "Actually, that reminds me of something. If you do come out with us tonight- if you can- I can get you some drugs. I've got, um, a variety. Or we can get you money, if you're into that."

"Nah." Jack shakes his head. "But tell you what- I'll do it, but with nothing in return."

"Nothing?" Tooth's heart beats faster. "Are you sure?"

"Well, okay, maybe just one thing," Jack leans forward. "I also hear you, uh, know a thing or too about law."

Tooth recalls that now- when she went to college for a term the previous year, she studied a little bit of law-based courses. For a while she thought being a lawyer would solve her financial problems, and maybe get her justice over her parents' death, because the guy who had shot down her parents hadn't been caught. She can't imagine how Jack knows that, though.

"Yeah, I do," Tooth says slowly. "How do you know?"

"Uh, Sandy told me when I talked to him once, a long time ago," Jack says sheepishly. "Listen, I'll come out and fight tonight, but I could use someone who knows a little something about law to help me. I'm trying to see my sister again, but my mom's filed a restraining order against me. She told the state I tried to kill my sister, and I've had to stay away, but I love my sister and I really want to see her again."

Tooth feels a pang in her heart. "Oh...of course I'll help you."

"Thanks." Jack smiles sadly now. "So- is there something we should do about this rumble?"

"Yes, actually," Tooth ponders it. "Come with me."

Jack looks at her slowly, his blue eyes scanning her purple ones quickly.

"Okay."

* * *

**Day 5 (later): Looking Up**

Tooth's fist comes in contact with the guy's face as he comes far too close. She's still trying to see Jack, who she saw charge at Pitch earlier. Aster's by her side, throwing some kind of boomerang and knocking them out left and right. North, big and powerful, is dominating the battle. Even Sandy- short, young Sandy- is punching guys left and right, knocking them out surely.

"Tooth! Get your head out of the clouds!" Aster yells at her now, and Tooth snaps back to reality.

She quickly sweeps her leg under a guy's feet, bringing him to a hard fall. The Nightmares are pitiful- scary and intimidating, but also too thin and far too wasted with drugs. She even notices a few customers of hers in the crowd. After Tooth delivers another punch, she catches a glimpse of Jack.

He's wrestling with Pitch on the ground, and Tooth notices that his nose is bleeding. Jack had a nose piercing earlier, so Tooth assumes that Pitch ripped it out. The thought sickens her, and she wants to intervene and punch Pitch's lights out. Pitch punches Jack as Tooth thinks that, and Jack releases his grip on Pitch, his back hitting the ground hard. Jack's spitting out blood now, and his face is too scratched, and Tooth's already clearing a path towards him, scared that he's going to lose.

Sandy reaches there first, and he hits Pitch in the back of the head with a plank of wood. Pitch hits the floor, and Sandy offers Jack a hand up. Jack is up when Tooth reaches them, and Sandy waves at her a little as they stand and stare down at Pitch. Pitch tries to get up and lamely punch Sandy, but Tooth steps in and punches him in the face instead, living up to her nickname and leaving Pitch without one tooth less.

"Nice." Jack's impressed, and he looks at Tooth with a half-smile on his lips.

"Jack!" Tooth throws her arms around him. Jack laughs and hugs her back. After a second, Tooth quickly pulls back. Jack's smiling at her, but she just blushes and back away. "Sorry...that was uncalled for. But, um, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jack looks down at Pitch, who is now out cold. "We won."

"Yeah," Tooth echoes. "We did."

She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

North and Aster join the three of them as Pitch's Nightmares hurry to carry his body away from the alley they're currently at. Child Alley is safe for the Guardians to call their own now, and the whole thing seems kind of funny. Jack's the first to start laughing. Tooth follows. It's all just very funny at that moment.

"Thank you, Jack Frost!" North bellows. "You were great."

"Hold on, Sandy's the one who won this thing for us," Aster reminds them, and he quirks his lips into a smirk in Jack's direction. "But I can't say ya were useless, Frost. You were almost okay. Almost. I can't say the same about some of your schemes."

"Aw, I knew you cared about me, Kangaroo," Jack teases.

"Hey, just because I'm Australian-"

"Ahem," Tooth cuts in, "no fighting. We won. We should go out to a bar- how does that sound?"

"Yeah," Aster nods, "sounds good."

"Actually," Jack cuts in, "I want to say something first. I kind of liked being here with you guys, and I've been mulling it over for hours, but, I think it's time I at least got a little control of my life. If you'll still have me, I think I'd like to join the Guardians."

"Listen to that arrogant arse," Aster laughs. "What makes you think-"

"Aster!" Tooth gasps, horrified, as he cuts him off.

"Jack, if you wish to join Guardians, you will be Guardian!" North assures him. "It's great to have you on board."

"Seriously?" Aster complains, but Tooth jumps for joy and Sandy gives a thumbs up.

Things suddenly seem to be looking up.

* * *

**Day 10: Frozen Heart**

"You can do this, Jack," Tooth prompts gently. "She's your sister."

"I don't want them to end up in jail for fraud." Jack shakes his head. "They're my parents, and even though this is what they deserve, I don't want them to be in jail because of this. I just need to convince them to revoke the restraining order. I didn't know they could get in jail for keeping my sister away from me on false pretenses."

"But you can't talk to them if they have a restraining order," Tooth reminds him.

"Yeah, I can't...but you can," Jack says slowly.

"Oh, Jack- I can't." Tooth backs up a little. "I'm not good when it comes to grown ups- I love kids, but-"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Tooth." Jack sighs. He looks so dejected that Tooth immediately feels bad.

"No. Hold that thought. I can do it," says Tooth surely.

"I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with-"

"No. Let me do this. I just- I need their address."

"Okay." Jack pauses to take out a pen. "Do you have paper?"

Tooth shakes her head before verbally saying no. "Sorry, no."

"Here. Give me your arm." Jack holds out his hand, and Tooth flushes a little before she hikes up her long sleeve shirt and gives him her arm. She's blushing as he gently inks on his parents' address. His hands are cold and soothing, while her own skin is seemingly on fire. Jack doesn't comment on her red cheeks as he lets her arm go when he's done.

"You'll come with me, won't you?" Tooth pleads.

"Yeah. As far as I can," Jack promises.

He keeps his word.

When Tooth reaches the house, she has Jack's phone number on speed dial so she can call right away if something goes wrong. He'll be away the standard feet that a restraining order calls for, but he can still come pretty fast if he hurries. Taking a deep breath, Tooth knocks on the wooden door.

A girl answers it. She's young, maybe just thirteen, and looks just like Jack.

"Um- can I help you?" the girl asks, and her brown eyes flicker over Tooth. Tooth knows this girl is judging her. She can't blame her, though, because anyone would give Tooth a once-over if they saw her. With hair dyed blue, green, and blond, a lip piercing, and a noticeable tattoo on her neck, Tooth knows she looks at least a little intimidating.

"Yeah...is this the Overland household?" Tooth hates her voice. It sounds pathetically nervous.

"Yes," the girl says. "Is something the matter?"

"Are your parents in?" Tooth asks quietly.

"No. I have a babysitter here," the girl says, and by her annoyed look, Tooth can tell she thinks she's too old for a babysitter. Tooth almost wants to back out and say she's sorry, and maybe just get out of there, but she's rooted to the spot. Tooth notices that a blond girl with very long hair is peering at her from behind Jack's sister. The girl is probably her babysitter. It's the perfect time to leave, but Tooth just can't.

"Then let me just talk to you." Tooth's voice breaks, and Jack's sister eyes her suspiciously. "I know it was a few years ago, but, um, your brother- you know he didn't try and kill you, right? Jack protected you...and he got hurt because of it. He was brave, and he acted selflessly, but your parents kept you away from him because they thought he wasn't responsible, but he really is. He- he's not a bad person. He just wants to see you again. Please- tell you parents to revoke the restraining order. He- he _loves_ you."

"Jack?" Jack's sister lowers her eyes. "He's...he's alive?"

"What?"

"My parents told me he's dead...he's alive?" The girl's eyes swim with conflict. "I- don't know what to say."

"Well...talk to your parents," Tooth advises. "Jack would really like to see you again."

"Thank you," Jack's sister says politely. "But- who are you, exactly?"

"I'm a friend...a friend of Jack's." Tooth blushes a little more than she intends. "I'll- I'll go now. Thank you."

"Okay. Um...bye," Jack's sister says awkwardly, and she shuts the door.

Tooth exhales and quickly calls Jack, who answers on the first ring.

"They're not killing you, are they?" he asks without missing a beat.

"No." Tooth stifles a laugh. "Your sister answered the door. I- I told her to talk to her parents because they weren't there. She- she thought you were dead. Your parents- they told her you were dead. Anyway, I don't know it she'll talk to your parents exactly, but, um, it's a start."

"No...that's great. Really great. Thank you, Tooth," Jack assures her.

"You're welcome," Tooth blurts because she doesn't know what else to say. "Uh- are you going to come pick me up?"

"Yeah; meet me at the nearest gas station."

"Great, thanks," Tooth says before the line goes dead. She begins to walk, anticipating seeing his face again.

Already, Jack Frost is invading her heart.

* * *

**Day 20: Cheating**

"Don't tell me you have no fives. I can see your face," Jack teases at Tooth's bad poker face.

"Fine, yes, I have fives," Tooth giggles as she hands over two cards. "Do you have any threes?"

"Nope. Go Fish," Jack says, and Tooth fishes a card from the pile. "So, is this what dangerous drug dealers usually do on the weekends? Play childish card games until they drop? I gotta hand it to you, Tooth, you certainly live dangerously."

"Only I do this, actually." Tooth laughs. "What can I say? I'm a child at heart."

"That I can see." Jack smiles. "I have to say I'm the same way."

"Really?" Tooth rearranges her cross legged position. "How?"

"Well, let's see...I love riding sleds down snowy hills. Oh, and snowball fights."

"Everything's cold with you," Tooth notes, remembering how a few days ago he met her for ice cream in the middle of a snow storm. "How can you handle that? I can barely stay out in the snow before I'm dying to go inside for hot cocoa or something."

"Hey, I resent that," Jack says like he's hurt, but he smiles through it. "One of these days I'm going to take you out in the snow. It won't matter if you're cold or not. I just will. Then we can get cocoa afterwards...unless you're opposed to ice cream again."

"I am very much opposed to ice cream again," Tooth says laughingly. "I _hate_ the cold."

"Yeah, you remind me of a bird," says Jack, teasing once more. "You'd be the type to migrate for winter."

"See, I would as a human, too, but I can't afford a plane ticket down south."

"What a pity." Jack laughs, and Tooth laughs right back, and suddenly she's painfully aware of his blue eyes trained on her. He's quietly studying her, not even caring that his cards have fallen from his fingers. She stares back, taking in his lean, cautious position and dark, almost brooding demeanor. He runs a hand through his dyed white hair before breaking his eyes away and breaking any trance Tooth was in.

"So...have any sixes?" Tooth clears her throat, and Jack seems startled by her question. He hastily picks up his cards, which Tooth by now has seen, and picks out a card with a laughing grin already curling up the corners of his lips.

"You cheat," he says as he hands it to her.

"All's fair in war," Tooth reminds him.

"That's not even the right quote," Jack says slowly. "You forgot that all's fair in love, too."

And his eyes train on her again.

Tooth blushes. Jack smiles. He seems to shift a little closer, but stays across from her at the same time. Tooth quickly looks down at the ground, and she tries to look at her cards, but she can't concentrate. Jack studies her from where he sits, marveling about how friendly yet bashful she is. Tooth finally looks up, disregarding her cards, and meets Jack's eyes. His eyes are much warmer than she's ever seen them, and he looks so handsome sitting under her dysfunctional apartment lights.

He shifts even closer.

"Jack," Tooth blurts. "I don't- I don't think-"

She's silenced by Jack's lips on hers.

Suddenly her thoughts become far too jumbled. Tooth's face burns, and Jack's cold hand slides over her cheek, helping soothe the burning feeling. She feels so shy, so unexperienced, and he seems so smooth. His lips move over hers passionately and gently, even working around her lip piercing. Tooth tries hard to match his movements, but after a while she just kisses him without thinking.

It becomes unbearably hot in the room.

Jack's fingers crawl up her sides and suddenly Tooth is being shoved backwards into the carpet. She kisses him vigorously and he kisses back more gently this time, letting her take control. Finally they break apart, and Jack hovers over Tooth, staring down at her as he breathes hard. He leans forward to kiss her again, but Tooth stops him.

"Wait," she says breathily, "we shouldn't."

"Oh." Jack pulls himself upright, and he quickly pushes himself into a sitting position next to her.

Tooth pushes herself into a sitting position as well, silently cursing herself.

"It's just...these things are too..." she trails off.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologizes. "I didn't think. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I mean, we've only gotten to know each other for a few days, and this- this wouldn't work out. I mean, you probably have a boyfriend or something. I don't want to be that guy who breaks a couple up, and..."

"N-no, not at all!" Tooth flushes. "I don't have a boyfriend, I mean."

"So...what is it, then?" Jack asks hesitantly. "I haven't had many girlfriends, but I can't be _that_ bad of a kisser, right?"

His teasing somehow lightens the mood.

"No! You're a great kisser...I mean...ugh, this became horribly awkward, didn't it?" Tooth buries her face in her hands as her blush become unbearable. "I like you, Jack. A lot. I just don't think we would work out. Like you said, we just met, and now since we're going to be spending a lot of time together..."

"I get that," Jack hurries to say. "Really. So...we can just be friends or something...right?"

"That sounds nice," Tooth says, though her smile looks too much like a grimace to back up her words.

"Yeah." Jack looks down. "Uh...so...do you have any sixes?"

"Uh...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I just took all your sixes."

"Wha-? You cheat!"

* * *

**Day 34: Tears Over Feelings**

"Where have ya been?" Aster demands at seeing Tooth when she enters the bar.

"Where do you think?" Tooth huffs, and she shifts a purse on her shoulder. Aster nods in understanding.

Tooth looks around, but sees then that only Aster and Sandy are here, and Sandy's asleep.

"Frost and North are out," Aster says, seeing her inquisitive look. "They're holdin' up a drugstore."

"Why didn't you call me?" Tooth asks.

"I couldn't," Aster says pointedly, "North and Frost left without tellin' me. Sandy told me when he came."

"Then what's with the meeting?" Tooth questions further.

"Geez, can't we all just hang out sometimes?" Aster says, irritated. "I didn't think you might be busy."

"I wasn't, but-"

Sandy awakens with a start as his phone buzzes. Tooth and Aster look at him quickly before turning back to look at each other. Aster's pissed about something and Tooth can tell, but maybe it's just because Aster had too much to drink. Either way, Tooth doesn't like the way Aster is behaving.

"Honestly, sheila," Aster says bitterly, "you're a piece of work."

"You're drunk." Tooth rolls her eyes. "I told you not to get drunk anymore."

"Oh, so now you're my mother, eh?" Aster snaps. "Well, it's my own damn business, not yours."

"I just told you that you should stop getting drunk. Does that make me your mother now? Last I heard, your mother doesn't give a damn about you when I do. I'm your friend. I'm going to try and to help you," Tooth raises her voice. "It's not my fault you're so fucking impossible."

Sandy shoots them a worried look, and he blows air out of his lips.

"Oi, don't talk to me about being impossible. You're the one who bloody doesn't even want to be here."

"_I never said that_!"

Sandy interrupts them as he waves a hand in front of both of their faces.

"What, Sandy?" Aster growls. Sandy just shakes his head and holds out his phone, which Aster takes.

"What is it?" Tooth calms down a little, but her words still come out sharp.

"It's Frost," Aster grumbles as he jerks himself upright. "He just got shot."

"_What_?" Tooth's world slows down.

"Yeah, North texted and said when they held up the place, the owner shot at Frost 'cause Frost held out a gun at him." Aster sighs like he's disgusted. "We don't know his family, and there's no one we know that can pay off his medical bills. Does he have money at all? That damn bugger..."

"He just got shot! It's not his fault!" Tooth snaps, and her eyes are starting to tear.

"S'okay, sheila." Aster shoots her a confused look. "He's just in the hospital. He's not-"

"Not yet," Tooth says bitterly. "Oh my God...we have to get to the hospital. We have to-"

"Not likely. We'll look involved in the holdup. North's probably already been taken into custody." Aster shakes his head.

"We have to do _something_," Tooth argues.

Sandy shrugs and places a hand sympathetically on Tooth's shoulder.

"We gotta let this thing blow over," Aster says indifferently. "It's not the first time something like this has happened."

Aster's had many stories, Tooth knows, but hearing about a shooting frome one of his prior gangs isn't the same as experiencing it. She feels a horrible feeling in her gut, like the worry and pain is going to eat her alive. She can't imagine losing Jack. Not like this. Not ever.

Sandy stands up and offers a hand to Tooth, which she takes. He leads her out and into her car to let her cry.

Which she does. All over Sandy's shoulder.

She cries for him because he's her friend.

She cries for him because she can't lose him.

She cries for him because she can't handle death in any other way.

She cries for him because she cares a lot for him.

She cries because, above everything else, she knows she can never tell him that they _can_ work.

* * *

**Day 37: Thank You**

"Hi, Tooth."

Tooth wakes up in an instant. His voice is soft, but still loud enough to rouse her awake. She immediately looks over at the hospital bed. He's not sitting up, but his head is propped up by a pillow and he is looking at her almost sadly. His blue eyes seem to have lost some of their spark, and his smile is much more forced, but he is still the same handsome troublemaker that Tooth remembers.

"Jack," she whispers, and her voice quivers. "_Jack_!"

Tooth rushes to his side, but doesn't hug him like she wants to. Instead she settles to take his hand, which is still as cold as she remembers, but she doesn't care. Even if her skin isn't ablaze with a blush, his hand is still the perfect contrast. Tooth tries to smile at him, but she knows it's a weak attempt.

"I like your hair," Jack says softly.

Tooth's other hand reaches to touch the frayed ends of her hair self-consciously. It's been cut far too short, and she blushes a little. Not because of Jack- thought that may be one factor- but mostly out of embarrassment. After Jack was admitted into surgery, Tooth locked herself in her bathroom and chopped most of her hair off. Thinking back, she knows it was a hasty move. But she likes short hair, and she's used to it now.

"Thank you," she says back just as softly. "How- how are you feeling?" She tries not to let her voice crack, but it does anyway. Jack looks at her firmly and quietly before his fingers tighten around Tooth's hand. His blue eyes are steady.

Tooth hates herself for being such a mess.

"I'm feeling okay now," Jack answers her offhandedly. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few days." Tooth doesn't mention the pain she suffered those few days.

"What did the fuzz say?" Jack asks, and she sees his eyes grow hard.

"You might just get a fine. If you're lucky, that is," Tooth says quietly.

"Knowing me, that won't be the case. I'm practically a wanted criminal," Jack jokes. When he gives a slight laugh, he winces suddenly, and Tooth immediately tenses forward as his fingers clutch her hand tighter.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice becomes much more frantic and pained.

"It's okay." Jack tries to smile. "I'm okay."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, Tooth. I'm okay. Alright?"

"Alright," Tooth says after a few seconds. "You know, I went back to your parents' house."

"You did?" Jack's eyes immediately showcase his surprise. "What happened?"

"Your parents were crying," Tooth recalls. "They- they said they're sorry for lying. Your sister didn't remember when you were stabbed- the doctors said she has a tendency to block out painful things, and so your parents thought it was the perfect opportunity to lie. They really thought you were dangerous, Jack."

She stops there and lets him weigh the words.

After Jack thinks it over, Tooth notices that he looks pained. His eyes look glassy, as though they're going to spill tears at any moment, and his mouth is set in a grim frown. He's torn about this, she decides, and he's right to. Tooth squeezes his hand once, and his eyes flicker to hers. He smiles sadly.

"Can I see her again?" he asks.

"Yeah," Tooth says. "They're revoking the restraining order. They said they would bring her by the hospital sometime."

"When will I be out?" Jack asks further, already looking happier.

"Soon," Tooth says, and she hopes herself that it's true.

Jack pulls his hand away from Tooth's, and he slides it over his stomach. He looks content now. Tooth smiles down at him. It feels so much better, knowing he's going to live, and knowing that he's happy. It takes a weight off her chest that she tried so hard to ignore.

"Thank you, Tooth." Jack's whisper is much quieter than his first, and Tooth almost doesn't catch it.

"You're welcome, Jack," she says back, and she brushes a strand of white hair off his forehead.

He smiles at her as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Day 44: Damn Microwave**

"You know, considering I was shot a few days ago, I really think you should be more considerate towards me."

"Nope. Doctor's orders: no alcohol for you." Tooth shakes her head as she sips from her own alcoholic beverage.

"Come on, no one listens to that," Jack protests as he relaxes deeper into his couch.

"Sorry." Tooth shrugs, but she doesn't mean it. She really isn't sorry that she is keeping alcohol from him.

She's saving him, after all, and she can't lose him again.

"You're just evil," Jack moans dramatically. "How about just _one_ little shot?"

"No."

"Ugh. I'd rather have North keeping watch on me while I recover. _He'd_ let me drink."

"He's also irresponsible. Oh! Almost forgot. Your medicine needs to be taken in exactly...five minutes."

"Why do you have to be so punctual?" Jack grumbles, but he also smiles as he does.

"It's a drug dealer thing," Tooth says cheekily. "Handling time handles our customers."

"That's the darkest thing you've ever said."

"Not in _that_ way!" Tooth shrieks, and Jack grins at her lazily as she turns over on his carpet. She's comfortable in Jack's apartment, actually. It doesn't smell like smoke like hers does, and really just seems much cleaner. It's bare, too, while Tooth's is cluttered with junk she doesn't need.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" Jack asks as he gets up. "I have Hot Pockets."

"Hey, get back here. You need your medicine," Tooth calls as he goes over to the small kitchen.

"Damn, I thought I could make you forget," Jack jokes, and he rejoins her, shutting the fridge. "Okay, doctor. I'll be good and take my medicine." Tooth reaches beside her and passes him a bottle of pills. For a second she wonders if he does drugs.

"You know, trusting your medicine to a drug dealer isn't your best move," Tooth teases.

"You mean people would buy this shit?" Jack quips as he grabs a water bottle and takes two pills. "They taste bad."

"Bad stuff sells the best." Tooth pushes herself into a sitting position, hugging her knees into her chest.

"True. Some people are too wasted to notice." Jack chuckles. "So, how would you feel about a Hot Pocket _now_?"

"Sure." Tooth smiles shyly, and Jack goes back into the kitchen.

Tooth hears the beeping of microwave buttons and Jack comes back a few seconds later. He sits down on the couch, but still pretty close to Tooth, who remains on the floor. Tooth flushes a little. It's strange to be here alone with Jack. It feels like her apartment all over again. She shyly dares to shoot Jack a quick glance, and he smiles at her when she does. Finally Tooth stands up and slides on the couch next to him.

"Jack," she says softly, "we should talk."

"If you really _do_ want to sell my pills for money, I'll have you know that I want half the profits."

"Not about that." Tooth giggles. "I mean about what I told you last time we were- well, in an apartment..."

"Oh." Jack looks down at his hands. "Well- what is there to talk about?"

"I don't know," Tooth admits. "I just want you to know that, uh, I've thought about it a lot. I only had one boyfriend ever, and he was a total jerk to me the year I dated him. I don't think you're a jerk, of course, but I didn't really know you. I more of admired you. I was afraid of what could happen. But now...I don't know. I mean, I _really_ like you, but we're friends. I don't want to mess anything up, but-"

"Tooth," Jack cuts her off, "you talk too much."

"I-I do? I didn't realize," Tooth says sheepishly, and Jack laughs and shakes his head before he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. Unlike their first passionate kiss, this kiss is much more shy and just comforting. His lips are as cold as Tooth remembers, but he doesn't try and kiss her hard as she also recalls. He just kisses her softly and sweetly, and she likes it. She kisses back as gently.

It feels nice.

Her hands go to his neck, and she slides her hands down to the top of his T-shirt, over his collarbones. His hands go to her cheeks, and she realize her skin is burning again, but this time she doesn't dwell over it. It feels nice, and that's all that matters right now.

Suddenly the beeping of the microwave breaks them apart.

"So...does this mean you like me, too?" Tooth asks lamely.

Jack laughs before he presses another kiss to her lips.

The beeping begins again.

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Jack laughs as he breaks away from Tooth. "I'll go and get the-"

"Wait," Tooth says, and she stops him from getting up. "Does this mean we're...dating?"

"Only if you want," Jack says sincerely. "I would like to, I don't know, be your first boyfriend that isn't a jerk."

"You'd only be my second boyfriend ever," Tooth reminds him.

"Then I'd like to be your second boyfriend," Jack whispers above her lips, and Tooth leans forward to kiss him gently-

_Beeeep_.

"Uh- I think we should get the microwave." Tooth laughs a little as she breaks away.

"Or we could let it beep as many times as it wants before it decides to shut up," Jack suggests.

Tooth smiles. "That works."

And she leans forward to kiss him again.


End file.
